The provision of means for preheating the fuel used in vehicular diesel engines which are operated in cold climates, and for removing water and other contaminants from the fuel, has become increasingly important, and various types of diesel fuel heating and treating apparatus have been proposed.
The present invention has the objective of providing simple, inexpensive, effective and reliable diesel fuel conditioning apparatus of an improved design which is also simple and inexpensive to service and maintain, and which incorporates an easily replaceable fuel filter.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved fuel conditioning apparatus which is adapted to be installed in the fuel tank of the vehicle.
Still another object is to provide such improved fuel conditioning apparatus which is effective to preheat both the fuel which is fed to the engine and the fuel in the fuel tank.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art upon consideration of the present disclosure in its entirety.